The present invention relates a business method and system for preventing accidental starting of a motor during repair or maintenance.
A danger encountered when working to repair or performing maintenance on an internal combustion engine or electrical motor is the accidental starting of the engine or motor. With outdoor power equipment having both 2 stroke and 4 stroke internal combustion motors it is recommended that the spark plug wire be disconnected from the spark plug prior to the operator engaging in activity around the engine to prevent accidental start-up of the engine. Such activities might include cleaning, repairing, dislodging foreign material, overhauling, inspecting or general maintenance. A cautionary statement to this effect often appears in the equipment owner""s manual.
When working with a battery-powered electric motor, it is recommended to disconnect at least one of the battery terminal leads. This safety procedure is often described in the equipment owner""s manual.
Spark plug wires and battery terminal wires exhibit a memory behavior, wherein they tend to return to the installed position on their own. Therefore there is a need to prevent the accidental reattachment of a spark plug wire or battery terminal wire during maintenance and repair of the engine or motor.
The present invention is a business method and system to prevent the accidental reattachment of a spark plug wire or battery terminal wire during maintenance and/or repair of the motor (electrical or internal combustion).